


Bad Boy

by owlaholic68



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Jacques is a very rough dom, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person Limited, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, if you are one of my players maybe just don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Jacques turns the tables one night.
Relationships: James/Jacques, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	Bad Boy

Jacques will be the first to admit that the sex in his relationship is pretty damn great.

No complaints there. Even after over one hundred years together, it never gets old. Always switching things up, keeping each other on their toes.

Except for one thing: Jacques _always_ finishes first.

Not on purpose, at least not on his end. He’s not _trying_ to be selfish or self-absorbed, but it’s not his fault that James is so attentive and hard to say no to.

“I was thinking of switching some things up in bed,” Jacques comments one night while they’re sitting together in the library room.

Dear sweet James looks up from his book. “Alright,” he says. “I was going to suggest some things, actually. I, um,” he blushes and tries to hide behind his book. Damn Victorians and their weird ideas about talking about sex. “I _do_ like when you’re kind of rough and I w-would like to do that more often, if you’re okay with being a little mean to me.”

“I can try.” Jacques tries to study his lover’s face. “You really like it when I’m mean to you?”

James nods and sinks even further into his spacious plush armchair. “Yeah, in moderation. When you order me around or make me b-beg for something. It – it’s such a change from the usual, I guess.”

“Hm. I can do that.” Jacques stands and plops down in James’ lap, taking the book and gently placing it on the side table. He kisses his darling, putting one hand in his hair and tugging. A signal that he is totally in agreement about the “rough” part of the suggestion.

James kisses him back and hugs Jacques around his waist.

“No.” Jacques abruptly pulls back. “No touching me. That’s a rule tonight.”

“What?” James squirms when Jacques takes his hands off and places them on the armrests. “Really, dear, no touching at all? But how am I supposed to-”

“You won’t.” Jacques gives a warning squeeze when James tries to move his hands from their position. “You will sit here like a good boy, let me take care of you, and keep your hands on the chair. Do _not_ touch me.”

“Or what?”

Jacques smiles and darkens his voice. “Or else.”

James shivers and nods, eyes wide. Not the first time Jacques has intimately ordered him around, and every time he responds wonderfully.

First step is clothing. Too much to bother with right now. Jacques just unbuttons James’ trousers and untucks his shirt. He slips one hand up his shirt and the other down his pants, then kisses James again, rougher this time.

Okay, maybe he has time to bother with pants, which are starting to get in the way of his hand movements.

“Hips up,” he orders, and slips trousers and underwear off James, leaving them around his ankles. “Good boy.”

He kneels and lets his mouth do the hard work while running appreciative hands up and down James’ thighs.

Hands grip his hair and James moans.

“What did I say before?” Jacques raises his head and gives a withering stare. James squeaks and snatches his hands back, swallowing hard and putting them back on the armrests.

“I – I’m sorry.”

“You’d better be. That was your only warning.”

James nods. “It – it’s not fair, though.”

Oh boy. Jacques sits back on his heels. He raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s not fair, _sweetheart?”_

“Not fair to you!” James leans forward, impassioned. “You’re doing all this work and making me just sit here and I can’t even _touch_ you! And it’s not like you’re touching yourself to make up for it! At this rate, I’ll finish a couple times over before you!”

“Good.” Jacques grins. “I won’t until you do.”

“No! That’s not fair!”

Jacques laughs. “Oh sweetie…”

James has a pouty side he rarely displays, but it is in full form here. “No! I _won’t_ and you can’t make me!”

“And what makes you think that?” Jacques traces a single finger around a spot that he knows always makes James see stars. “You _really_ think I can’t make you?”

“Y-You can’t.” James is starting to waver. “You can’t.”

“Oh yes, I can.” Jacques continues touching him, slow and teasing just to prove his point. “And I will, if you keep testing me like this.”

James grabs his wrist and tries to tug it away.

Quick as a flash of lightning, Jacques is on his feet. Calm like distant rolling thunder. “What. Did. I. _Say.”_ He flips their hands to yank James’ wrist so it’s pressed against the armrest. “You’re being a brat and you need to learn to _behave.”_

“Make me,” James snaps back. His cheeks are red but his eyes are sparkling; he’s enjoying this rare moment of rebellion.

“I will.” Jacques lets go of his hand. “Stay here like this until I come back. I have to go to the bedroom to grab some things. If I come back and you have moved the slightest fucking inch, we will have a _problem._ Understand?” James stays stubbornly silent. Jacques grabs his chin. _“Understand?”_

A reluctant nod with plenty of attitude. Jacques lets go and turns heel, trotting down to the bedroom. He gets what he needs and goes back upstairs.

James has his arms crosses over his chest and his feet up on the chair. _Very_ moved and staring defiantly up at Jacques.

“Well.” Jacques stands over him. “I was _going_ to be lenient and forgiving, but I guess now we have a problem, dear.” He puts some things on the end table. He keeps a bundle of rope in his hands and starts separating out lengths to use.

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Jacques challenges. He grabs James’ left ankle and wrenches his leg up and over the armrest, spreading it a few inches further than he knows is comfortable for James. That gets quickly tied, then he seizes James’ left wrist and ties that to the outside of the ankle. “You know that you’ve been a very bad boy and you deserve to be punished.” He does the same with the right side, which requires a gentle slap to the inside of James’ right thigh when he tries to struggle.

Good and spread out. Hands secured. Disobedient lover far from learning his lesson.

This time, when Jacques kneels and puts James into his mouth, James reacts by shifting his hips up and groaning. Much louder – should Jacques gag him?

He sits back to consider and only indulgently smiles when James complains at the loss of contact. No, he likes the small upset noises of his normally quiet lover. A rare treat.

Thus begins a maddening (for James, certainly) cycle of teasing and stopping and starting and pulling away until James is panting. Jacques keeps an eye on his watch, and only lets this go on for five minutes.

“Dear, please-” James breaks off into a high whine. Fingering him has a tendency to produce that effect.

“Yes?” Jacques innocently blinks up at him. “Did you need something? Don’t worry, you said you didn’t want to finish before me, and since I won’t be, you won’t be either.” He presses a mischievous kiss to James’ soft thigh and chuckles when his darling tries to buck his hips (but can’t due to his position) and whines again. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Yes. No. I don’t know, I don’t know, I think I changed my mind,” James’ eyes are starting to glaze over. “I – I did, I changed my mind. I changed my mind, Jacques, I – I _do_ want to, and now I don’t care if you get something too and you deserve that with the way you’re _teasing_ me, I can’t stand it-”

Jacques chuckles. “Okay, dear, you just had to say so. I’ll let you finish.” He laughs again to himself. “Maybe.”

“Maybe!?” James raises his head. A hunk of hair falls over his eye. “Dear, please,” he protests.

 _“Please, please,”_ Jacques mocks. “Aw, sweetheart, am I being _mean?”_ He curls his fingers and enjoys the way James’ breath catches. “I’ll consider it if you’re patient. You’ll try, won’t you?”

James vigorously nods. “Yes. I – I promise.”

“Good.” Jacques takes out his fingers and replaces them with a heavy plug. James’ eyes flutter at the unusual sensation and role swap. Jacques uses the distraction to his advantage. He grabs another toy off the table.

There is a half-second of buzzing warning, of James’ contented eyes going wide, before Jacques presses the vibrator to his base. James shrieks and throws his head back.

Jacques silently counts and only keeps the powerful vibrator on for five seconds, moving it up from the base to the head, before turning it off. “Aw, baby, did you like that?” He says in the sudden silence (broken only by James wantonly gasping for breath). “I’ve never heard you scream like that for me. Let’s hear it again.”

This time he presses it right to the head and keeps it there, the drone of the toy almost drowned out by James wailing, the sound of Jacques’ name ringing out desperate in his throat.

Another pause. James tries to curl up, chest heaving, eyes dark and unfocused. His bound hands clench and unclench. “N-Not fair,” he manages after almost a minute.

“Not fair?”

“You _know_ that’s my w-weakness, and you a-always do it so strong right off the bat.”

“Or I could do it stronger.” Jacques flicks the switch on the vibrator to the lowest setting (which he _does_ start with), then up and up, watching James’ pupils dilate. “Maybe I should do that. Make you _really_ scream. Or beg me in your sweet _sweet_ voice to stop.” He grins a way that has been described as wolfish. “I wonder how long that would take. Do you want to find out?”

He keeps it on the highest setting and presses the large head of the vibrator to the round base of the plug. James, expecting something else, curls his fingers and groans low and satisfied in his chest. Jacques kisses him and eats up his reactions, slowly moving the toy up and up until it’s circling around the head of his cock and James is alternating between squealing and not breathing and his legs are starting to shake.

Pull away. Turn it off. Time for a break.

“Check in with me, darling.” Jacques strokes his lover’s cheek. James is shallowly wheezing, eyes gazing glassily at Jacques. He looks dazed and only makes a few incoherent noises. “Good? Not good? Need something?” Jacques prompts. He gets a disoriented nod. “No, sweetie, you need to actually answer. I asked you like three different questions and you just nodded. Which one?”

James tries to speak but only whimpers. Jacques coaxes him through some deep breaths, letting him calm down. Maybe this is too much? It’s more intense than they normally do.

“G-Good,” James finally whispers. His voice is hoarse and faint. “Green. A bit thirsty.”

“Good boy.” Jacques kisses his forehead. “I’m glad you answered. I’ll go get us both some water. I will only be gone for a minute at most.”

Not wanting to keep his lover tied up alone for long, he runs downstairs and gets two glasses of cool water. He drinks from his own glass while holding James’ to his lips so he can take small sips of it. Some color and clarity returns to his face.

“You’re doing so good for me, dear.” Jacques, tired of kneeling, decides it’s time for a position switch-up. He swiftly unties James’ wrists and re-secures them behind his back, then unties his legs and lets him relax, massaging his tender thigh muscles. “That’s what you get when you’re good and you follow directions. You know I’m going to take care of you, right?”

A muddled nod from James. He limply slumps against Jacques, who sits in the chair and shifts him so that James is in his lap, gangly legs loosely spread and head against Jacques’ shoulder.

Slow and gentle. Getting James achingly hard until he whines and begs, then back down again until he whines and begs. He’s slow to get going, but once he does he is _vocal._

“Doing okay, baby?” Jacques runs a teasing hand across his hip.

“Yeah, good,” James breathes. He’s hazy again, eyes fluttering and mouth slightly parted.

“Do you want to finish?” Jacques starts up again, hand teasing and unhurried.

His sweet James melts against him and sighs. “Yes, please.”

“Hm. Do you think you’ve earned it?”

This causes some confusion. James furrows his brow for a moment in attempted concentration, frowning up at Jacques for just a moment before a movement of Jacques’ thumb over him draws out a placid smile again. “I don’t know. No. I was very bad.” His back arches then slumps. Tense, relax. “No. Didn’t earn it yet.”

Jacques raises an eyebrow. “If you insist.”

The pauses get shorter and shorter. A test of patience, one that James is failing with remarkable alacrity. Starting to fidget, whine, and struggle against Jacques’ generous relaxed positioning.

Time to tighten the reins, so to speak. Jacques stands and dumps a dizzy James in the chair. He takes some of the discarded rope and ties his waist and thighs down to the seat. Then, back to kneeling.

“J-Jacques, please.” James is quick to surrender. “Please-”

“Please, _what?”_ Jacques sits back and wipes his mouth. He admires his lover, all lines of his body desperate. “Darling, you’d best be clear about what you want.”

James blushes bright red and avoids his eyes. “Please. I’d like to finish.”

“Nope.”

“Please, dear, p-please let me.”

“Nuh-uh.” Jacques keeps up the constant teasing.

His shy darling whimpers. “J-Jacques, you’re _torturing_ me.”

“Aw. Now you’re being cute. Still no.” Jacques gives him a lazy smile. “You obviously don’t deserve to come yet. Until you are, I could keep you like this for hours. Days.”

“P-Please, please, please-” James starts shaking. His voice rises. “Dear, I feel like I’m g-going to burst and I c-can’t take it anymore, I’ve been so g-good now, such a g-good boy for you! I’ve learned my lesson and I – I’ll do anything-”

“Anything?” Jacques challenges. “Give me an example.”

“Um, I – I don’t know-”

“Oh, sweetie, is it embarrassing to talk about? Be specific or I won’t do it. I’ll just keep dragging you out until you come up with something appropriately punishing. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you acted earlier.”

James whimpers again and tears spring to his pleading eyes. “Vibrator. Highest, p-please, because it hurts so bad but it makes me scream and I’ll y-yell your name so loud the n-neighbors will probably hear. It – it’s _humiliating_ what that thing does to me in your hands.” His back arches, relaxes, and a single tear runs down his fair cheek. “Please.”

Wow. Jacques is honestly impressed. Usually they don’t get beyond a single “please” before Jacques gives in anyways because he really doesn’t have any self-control.

“Well, with a pitch like that and when you start crying, how could I say no?” Jacques fumbles on the table for the vibrator. He flicks it up to the highest setting and grins up at his lover. “You can come whenever you want, dear. I give you permission.”

“Th-Thank you.” James throws his head back and, true to his word, bawls Jacques’ name as he _finally_ climaxes.

Jacques takes him down in full, giving him one final lick and turning off the toy when James starts to shake. He’s still crying gooey tears, quietly sobbing. Jacques quickly releases all the rope binding him and takes out the plug. He massages James’ wrists and mildly heals him.

“Dear, dear,” Jacques says, offering the rest of the water. “Breathe, everything’s okay and it’s over now, breathe. You did so good and I love you.”

For some reason, in his heightened state, this makes James cry even harder. He’s clutching onto Jacques and shivering.

“Fuck.” Jacques sighs. That’s the price to pay for getting too intense: the drop afterwards is brutal. “Come on, sweetheart, let me take care of you.” He heaves James up and carries him down into the master bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the tub and starting to run hot water.

“Are you hungry?” He gets a nod in return. Jacques takes off his sweatshirt and holds James close. “Here, feed a little bit. We can do more later.” He winces when James bites into his neck, but just strokes his lover’s back and shoulders until the tub is full. He undresses both of them and gets James into the warm bath. “Do you want some tea? I could go make tea.”

James wipes at his eyes and, somehow, starts sobbing even more violently. “I w-want you,” he manages.

“Okay.” Jacques climbs in with him and starts gently washing his hair. “That’s fine, sweetie, you have me. I’m here.” He continues this nonsense talk. Talking to talk, talking because the sound of his voice will help calm James, talking and washing until the water grows cold. Then it’s time to lift James out of the water and wrap him in the softest towels, then the softest pajamas and robe, then into the softest blankets.

The heat circle in front of the bed is activated and Jacques cuddles his husband inside of it. James dozes in the luxurious warmth and comfort. One arm over Jacques’ waist, fingers lightly brushing his lower back.

Jacques feels guilty. He rationally knows that he did nothing wrong, but seeing his husband so worked up and hysterical is making him forget that both of them enjoy this sort of thing.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he whispers into James’ shoulder.

“Hm?” James stirs. “Sorry for what?”

“I’m always too rough with you. I don’t know how far I push until it’s too late and I’ve _hurt_ you-”

“Mmm, no…” James yawns and holds Jacques closer. “Not hurt…”

Jacques frowns and has to open and close his mouth a few times so that he can rethink about what he’s going to say to make it sound less harsh. “I hate seeing you cry.” He sighs. “But I liked it in the moment. I – I’m just a sadistic fuck who doesn’t deserve you and I don’t know why you keep putting up with me and – and look at me now, I’m just trying to guilt _you_ into comforting _me_ when it should be the other way around, what the _fuck_ is wrong with me-”

“Shh…It’s okay…”

“No, stop that!” Jacques tries to pull away but James musters some odd strength to keep him in place. “Don’t be comforting! That’s _my_ job! _I’m_ the one who fucked up and went too far! I always do!”

“No, _you_ stop it.” James sits up. “Jacques, we have a _safeword._ I would have stopped you if I genuinely felt bad or didn’t like it. So stop beating yourself up about something we _both_ consented to. Do – do you really think like that? That you hurt me? That you force me to do anything?”

Jacques hates that he’s making sense. They’ve talked at length about limits and taboos and preferences before. Making James cry wasn’t a preference, but it wasn’t a limit. Tying him up was a preference. Ordering him around and controlling him like that was always on the table, they just didn’t do it that often or that intensely. His lover hadn’t safeworded or told him to stop.

He shrugs and avoids his husband’s eyes. “You were really upset.”

“And that’s normal.” James touches Jacques’ cheek. “You know how I am. I get easily overwhelmed. It was extreme and that’s fine. It’s just when that high of an intensity ends, I have a bit of a breakdown.” He kisses Jacques and Jacques lets him. “But it’s okay, dear. Because I know that you’ll be there to help me. You’ll always be there, right?”

“Right.” Jacques musters a smile. This he can promise. “Of course. Always.”

He kisses James back. Gentle and soft like he is worthy of. Not rough and dominating like Jacques does, like he doesn’t deserve.

“You’re too good for me, sweetheart.” Jacques lays them both back down with plans to relax for a few more hours. “Fuck, I love you, love you, love you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even write this. Why did I need more NSFW James/Jacques stuff in my life. Why do these two NPCs have their own detailed life while y'all are off fighting monsters.
> 
> Technically written before they got married but can apply afterwards.


End file.
